


The first time

by katwithak32



Series: The Time it Takes to Heal [2]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Healing, Love, Smut, Support, finallywrotehades/persephonesmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katwithak32/pseuds/katwithak32
Summary: Another one shot that shows how mixed a persons feelings can be following trauma. I referenced the trauma that both Persephone and Hades endured but I didn’t go into detail on it. Hope you enjoy!





	The first time

**Author's Note:**

> Again, please let me know if you have any constructive criticisms. I still don’t have a functioning laptop and wrote this on my phone. Enjoy!

Purple skin and golden eyes lurked in the back of her mind. Her skin crawled just as she remembered it. “This time is different.” She whispered into the bathroom mirror. “This is Hades. He would never hurt me. I have control, and I can stop this whenever I want.” But the reflection in the mirror didn’t look convinced. “Ugh, what have I done?!” She groaned as she continued to dry her hair with the navy blue towel. This man, who loved her, was infatuated with her, and had shown her nothing but kindness since the day she met him, now scared the living daylights out of her. And it had nothing to do with anything he had actually done. No. Her fear was that she was about to thoroughly disappoint him. 

“Sweetness? Are you alright?” Hades deep voice came in from the other side of the door. 

“Yeah, no I’m fine!” Persephone squeaked in surprise. “I’ll be out in one moment!” Her mind was racing. He was finally hers. It’s what she’s wanted wasn’t it? She was out of TGOEM, she wanted that too, right? And now the world knows what Apollo did, again, that’s what she wanted. But here she stood, looking at her naked form in the mirror and for the first time, she was insecure in it. 

Apollo seemed to enjoy it, he enjoyed it so much that he took it with half-assed permission. She hated to compare Hades to Apollo. “They aren’t the same.” She told herself again. But she would be lying to herself if she said she wasn’t scared. But it was a different kind of fear. She wasn’t afraid of the pain, she was afraid of causing him to lose faith in her. So far, their flirting and their cuddling, it had all been so wonderful. What if she fucked this up? What if he wasn’t happy with her rolls, or her wide hips? So far the only woman she had seen him with had been tall, and thin, and an absolute bombshell. And what was she? A chubby flower goddess. 

That’s when her tears started. She tried with everything to hold them back. She hated crying. And she had done so much of it recently. From Apollo releasing the photos, and watching Hades endure the abuse from Minthe, from losing her scholarship, and fighting with her mother. It all came crashing down again. And now here she sat, alone, crying in the bathroom in the home of the King of the Underworld. 

“P-Persephone?” Hades called again. He knocked twice. “Can I come in?” His voice was soft and gentle. But she could hear the worry in it. She didn’t answer. “If you aren’t ready, please don’t feel any pressure to do anything.” So he knew. He knew why she was stalling, and he knew that she was scared. 

“I-I don’t know what to do.” Her voice came out high-pitched and quiet, but she was proud that it didn’t crack. 

“Kore, my love, can I please come in?” He wouldn’t intrude on her without her permission. She was in control of everything that was happening, he wanted her to feel safe and secure. 

“Please. Please come here.” And before she could get another breath in, the door was opened and she was in his arms. She didn’t sob, she just sat there, trying to find calm in being against his skin. 

“Persephone, you can talk to me, love. Tell me what’s going on.” He pulled her chin so she was facing him. 

“I-I just don’t know what happening. I want you, I want this!” She motioned between them. “In all of the ways that I can have you.” They both blushed. “But I’m scared, Hades. I’m scared I’m gonna chicken out half way through, or that you won’t enjoy it, or that I’m not gonna be enough, or that I might be too much!” She grabbed her tummy fat. The tears started again as she word vomited every insecurity that she had to him. 

“Kore-“ He started but she interrupted him. 

“And I know that I’m being crazy, I know that. But all I can think is what if I disappoint you, I can’t do that.” And then she looked away and tried to hide her tears from him. 

“Persephone, listen to me. Listen good, because this is important.” He turned her face back toward him and kissed each of her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, and finally her lips. “I adore you. I absolutely adore you. And I want nothing more from this life then to see you happy. If you want me, you can have me in anyway that you want. But I don’t want you to feel obligated to do that before you’re ready. You’re whole life changed very quickly. You went from a young virgin goddess in the mortal realm, to a strong, independent goddess who was able to shine light on the crimes of the sun.” Her eyes started brimming with tears again but she didn’t move away, she just listened. “I have lived over 2000 years, Persephone, and never in all my long life have I witnessed anyone as powerful, as empathetic, and as absolutely perfect, as you.” She looked away then, but only to bury her face into his neck. 

“You really think?” She squeaked, but she wasn’t crying so he took it as a win. 

“I do, and I also know that because of all of that, there is no way you could possibly disappoint me. As I said before, I've lived a long life, I’ve waited a long time for you, my love. You are perfect, both on the inside, and on the outside.” His hand rested on her belly. “You are more beautiful than you will ever know. But I am going to try to show you everyday for the rest of eternity.” He kissed her head as she pulled it out of the safety and shelter that he was. 

“I love you, Hades.” She whispered as she looked him in the eyes. 

“I love you too, Kore. And please, I don’t want you to worry that you will disappoint me by not having sex tonight. I’ve waited this long. And I’ll wait another 10 Millenia if it means that you are comfortable with it.” He kissed her forehead and gave her body a squeeze against him. 

“I-I actually think that I am ready.” She looked at him hopeful. “But I need it to be slow.” She gave him a small smile. How could she have doubted him? 

“As slow as you want, love. You have complete and totally control.” She whispered into her ear before licking her earlobe. “Would you like to move elsewhere?” She giggled when she remembered she was sitting on the floor next to the toilet. 

“I think that the bedroom would probably be better suited.” She smiled and laughed as he picked her up and walked off to the bedroom. 

Hades set her down and took a moment to look at the absolute beauty that was his Persephone. She was more beautiful that she gave herself credit. Her perfect, pink hair that framed the flawless angles of her face. Blending down into her shoulders that made him realize he could be kinky about any body part as long as it was Persephones. Her voluptuous breasts that had perfect, purple nipples that were already starting to harden under his gaze. Her beautiful, absolutely beautiful soft tummy that he could bury himself in. Down to her shapely hips that came together in a perfect little mound of curls, separating into perfect, shapely legs. All of Persephone was beautiful, she was, without a doubt a fertility goddess, 

“Ahem!” Persephone cleared her throat, pulling Hades from his ogling. “Are you going to take your clothes off or am I to be the only one that’s exposed?” He could see her insecurity behind her joking but was glad she was able to giggle and joke through it. 

“Balance of power should always be in favor of the king.” He laughed as he started removing his tie. 

“100% scoundrel.” She half moaned, and that noise went straight to his already hard dick. He had to get out of his clothes. He laughed, but made quick work of everything but his boxers. 

“Are you ready, love?” He whispered to her before exposing himself. 

“I am.” She smiled, but he could see a sense of serious curiosity there. He curled his thumbs in the waistband and began pulling them down, and his cock stood up, free of the confines of the clothing. Persephone mouth dropped open. 

“Are you alright, sweetness?” He asked her, concerned for the face that she was making. 

“I-I am, I just wasn’t expecting you to be so, so, so, so uhm, large.” She finally got out, blushing furiously. 

“Oh, is that all?” He laughed, but she could see the blush that stained his cheeks as well. “I’ll take it slow, sweetness. I promise” he said as he started kissing her body. 

He started at her toes and kissed every square inch of her up to her top of her head. “I want to worship you, my love” He whispered to her while his hands palmed her breasts. He slowly began to tweak her nipple between his fingers which elicited a sweet sigh and moan from her. He continued his assault by moving his mouth down to her other nipple and biting and licking it gently. 

“Oh Hades! She gasped as her toes curled in. He would do anything he had to get to hear her say his name like that. He switched nipples, but continued on his path. He then began to move south, licking and kissing her belly as he made his way down to her mound. He moved his hands in between her legs and started tickling her inner thighs, behind her knees, and back up towards her center. 

“Can I touch you?” He stopped moving to look at her. Needing to have verbal consent before continuing. 

“Yes, Hades. Please. Please touch me every where.” 

“As you wish.” He murmured as he moved his hand between her slick folds. He rubbed them up and down, enjoying the feeling of her wetness. Finally he moved his finger to the little bundle of nerves, that was just begging for his attention. He fingered circles around it for awhile, before finally moving the rest of his body down. He wanted to taste her so bad. He positioned his head between her legs and finally drug his tongue from her hole all the way up to her aching clit. 

“Oh, oh gods Hades! That feed so good.” She moaned as she grabbed his hair. He groaned into her as he began suckling on her swollen clit. She writhed and shook beneath his as she got closer to her finish. He brought his finger back and inserted it into her hot, wet center. “Ahhhh! Oh Hades!” She squealed with pleasure. He finger fucked her while he sucked and flicked her clit with his tongue. Her words were becoming unintelligible and she was shaking uncontrollably. She was right on the edge. He inserted a second finger then, curling them upwards, until she came with a scream and a gush of fluid came around his hand. 

Her breathing was heavy and her mind was awash with the memory of the absolute intense pleasure that she was feeling post-orgasm. 

“Would you like more, or are you done for the evening? Either is perfectly wonderful to me.” He leaned up and kissed her lips. 

“Are you crazy?!” She smiled. “I’m not anywhere near finished with you!” She grabbed his face and kissed him deeply. 

“As you wish, love. I am happy to oblige.” He smiled as he positioned himself between her legs. “Are you sure you’re ready? I promise I’ll go slow.” He again needed her permission. 

“I trust you Hades.” She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pushed his head inside and almost came undone right then and there. She was so hot, and wet, and needy. Needy for him. He slowly pushed himself in and out and in and out until he was finally fully inside her. 

“Oh, fuck.” He groaned as he felt her walls move to adjust to his size. The little moans and noises that she was making were driving him mad. He wanted to move so, so bad. Wanted to fuck her into oblivion. But he wouldn’t. Not yet. Not until she was totally comfortable with this kind of intimacy. 

“Hades, please move.” Persephone was wriggling underneath him, needing more. 

“As you wish, love.” He repeated again and began to fuck her. He was going slow and deep, hearing her moan with every insertion. She was so close again already. 

“Oh, gods Hades!” She moaned. “You feel so good! So, so good Hades. This is amazing! You’re so good!” She just kept reminding him how perfect and good and wonderful she was feeling because it was true. He made her feel like the most valuable thing emotionally, and he made her feel so much pleasure physically that she couldn’t understand why anyone would want to be an eternal maiden. She had her eyes closed, enjoying the feelings. She was close, so close. “Harder Hades! Please.” She didn’t feel insecure anymore. She wasn’t scared anymore. Not if him, and not of this. Not with the way he was making her feel. “Hades, I’m close again. Just a little faster, please!” She moaned and he followed her directions and before she knew it she was coming again. “Oh Hades, yes! You’re so good, so good Hades!” She screamed as she rode through her orgasm. 

At the sound of her coming and the feeling of her walls clamping around him, Hades finally came as well. Shooting his load into her. And riding out the rest of both of their orgasms. It was then that she opened her eyes. 

“Oh my gods. Hades! Why are you crying?! Did I say something wrong?” She was so worried about him. She wasn’t even insecure about it, she was just scared that she hurt him. And if he was being honest, he hadn’t known that he was crying either, not until he came. 

“No love, you didn’t say anything wrong at all. You actually said and did everything so, so right.” He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair, trying to hide. 

“Oh no, if I couldn’t hide, neither can you.” She squeezed him but pushed his body up so he was looking at her. “Talk to me.” He took a couple seconds to think. 

“Let’s clean up, and then I’ll tell you about it okay?” 

“Okay.” After they both cleaned themselves, they laid together down in between the sheets, skin to skin. Reveling in the remainder of their love making. “So, are you gonna tell me now?” Persephone looked up at him, willing him to trust her as she had trusted him. 

“I can.” He said before gulping. “You see, when, I-I was with M-Minthe, our sex wasn’t quite as healthy as sex should be. As you have seen, she’s never been very, uhm, nice?” He was fumbling. He was embarrassed he didn’t know how to tell her. 

“Hades.” Persephone reaches up and cupped his cheek with her hand. “Remember what you told me before. Just breath, there’s nothing you could say to disappoint me. I love you, and that isn’t going to change. I just want to help you heal.” He took her words to heart and felt his eyes sting again, but he was able to fight the tears back to just watery eyes. 

“Sh-she used to insult me. She’d tell me that I was a piece of shit, or that I was a monster. She’d hit me, and yell at me. She loves to dominate, which is okay, it’s just that, I’ve never, I-I’ve never been, ugh!” He felt his tears start to sting again. No, he wouldn’t cry. Not here. Not now. He just took some deep breaths. “I’ll tell you more about her another day, love. But the reason that I cried tonight, well, it’s because I’ve never been told I was doing good. I’ve never been told that I am good at anything. And it just hit me really hard. How much you love me. And it just made me very emotional.” He looked down at her to see she had tears as well. 

“I never want you to feel that way again Hades. You are absolutely amazing and anyone with eyes should be able to see that. You’re right, I do love you. More than I ever thought possible. I love you.” 

“I love you too, sweetness. Forever, I will love you.” He kissed her deeply and passionately before slowing down and releasing her lips. “But it’s very late, and we both got quite a work out. So I believe that it may be time to get some rest. I will see you in the morning.” He kissed her forehead. 

“Goodnight Hades.” She smiled when he didn’t answer, and all she could hear was his, deep, even breaths as we fell asleep in her arms.


End file.
